Seaweed Brain the Delinquent
by TheDerpWriter
Summary: Annabeth thought that the green-eyed boy was an irritating idiot. But after he reveals that he was a delinquent for so long, something in Annabeth felt a sudden urge for the boy. After a while, they both feel as if there was this type of string of fate, trying to pull them together. One-shot so far Might continue.


**I have been watching a lot of anime recently, and I kind of felt inspired to do this. I mean, there is a girl in the anime that acts completely like Annabeth, yet she does seem like an emotionless robot. And also, there is a delinquent boy who sits beside her, and annoys the living crap out of her. This reminded so much about Percabeth that SQUEEE! And also, I was bored, so I didn't know what to do to pass time. :/**

**Okay! I hope you enjoy this! (I haven't been writing that much, I just lose inspiration very quickly.)**

**-TheDerpWriter**

* * *

_Homeroom 2_

"Om nom… om!"

The sound of someone eating in satisfaction annoyed Annabeth. She squinted her sharp grey eyes on her maths sheet, but the annoying noise coming from the person beside kept on going. That was it. She was BEYOND annoyed. In fact, she was pis-. She scrunched her pen into her fist and slammed it hard on the plastic desk.

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST-JUST SHUT UP!" Annabeth roared as she swept herself towards the boy, breathing heavily.

"Uh-uh…?" The boy's mouth was full of food, and bits of chocolate mess was spread across his mouth. He looked quite innocent, as if he were a clueless child.

"I am absolutely sick of you! Making all that noise!" Annabeth spat angrily, pointing a thin finger accusingly up his face.

The boy's sea green eyes widened in surprise, and swallowed. Annabeth's cold eyes met his innocent ones. The boy tried not to blink. This girl was way too scary for him. It looked as if he could die in that second if she had a dagger or something.

"I-I'm sorry, whoever you are," he stuttered idiotically, backing up to the edge of his seat, trying to get the best distance away from her.

"Well, you should be," she replied harshly, slowly sitting back calmly in her seat. Annabeth folded her arms, closed her eyes, and faced away from the boy. "And anyways, you shouldn't even be eating in class. You'll get in trouble."

The boy stared at Annabeth for a second. He then started to laugh hysterically.

"AHAHA!" He cried out, leaning over his seat, holding his tummy like he was laughing too hard. "You're one funny girl," he pointed out, smiling smugly. "Maybe I could annoy you even more. That should be the new hobby of mine." He closed his sparkling green eyes, and leaned back into his seat. He held his head with his strong hands in relaxation.

Annabeth faced him, slowly removing her arms from their place. She narrowed her eyes in despise. "If you dare," she warned, "I will personally kill you." Her voice was filled with absolute poison.

The boy just smiled and rubbed his cheek with one hand, the other still resting on his head. "You're one fiery girl, aren't you?" he stated, looking at the front of the class. "Say, what's your name?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Annabeth replied, reach out her pen again, continuing her maths sheet.

"Oh, come on," he said, grinning at her. "What is it?"

"Annabeth," she said, not looking up at him. "Annabeth Chase."

"That sounds like a princess name," he pondered. "Like your princess curls. It fits your princess curls." Annabeth looked up to see him grinning. She felt quite... flustered, yet she had the urge to punch him. She tried not to flush from his compliment.

"Thanks," she answered glumly. When she just thought the conversation had ended, and that she began to continue her sheet, the boy talked again.

"My name is Percy Jackson," he said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head while wincing as if his name was embarrassing.

"How come I've never seen you around?" Annabeth questioned, curious.

Percy bounced up a little, as if he were alarmed. "O-oh," he said, flushing. "You see, I am kind of, well, a delinquent...?"

Annabeth swept her head around, hair flying over her shoulder. Percy stared at her. _She's_... he thought, _beautiful_. Annabeth looked quite shocked after he has said that he was a delinquent.

"Y-you," she stammered, wide-eyed. "Gah, never mind."

_That's so unlike her_, Percy thought again, restraining himself from smiling. _That's so unlike her to stammer_.

Annabeth looked up at the ceiling for a second, and dropped her pen before returning to her sheet. She processed the equations that wrote across the page. Annabeth enjoyed challenges, but why now was she not feeling it? Why did she feel the urge to stop and relax from thinking too much? She loved thinking, so why now?

"How are you going to deal with your grades?" she asked, packing away her sheet and slipping her pen into its pencil case. "I have never seen you around! It's been, what? It's been about eight weeks since school started! How are you going to deal with it!?" She shook her head in disapproval. Never in her life would she see herself in that type of situation, slacking off of school and not going for weeks.

"I'm not sure," Percy said quietly. He stared out the window, and all Annabeth could see was his dark black hair, long and soft. "The sky is so blue." He turned back to her, and smiled, yet it wasn't a real smile. She could tell by the way his eyes were crunched up unwillingly. "I-I dunno," he said softly, playing with his fingers, a small blush rising up his cheeks. "I just felt the need to just finally come to school." He chuckled. "Playing COD after a while has become boring."

There was something in Annabeth's heart that made her feel sorry for Percy. She didn't know exactly what made her feel this way, but she thought it was better not to think about it. "Well," she started, smiling. "Maybe I can tutor you? You can catch up with all your studies!"

"Really?" Percy asked, perking up from his seat.

Annabeth smiled sweetly, not knowing why in the name of gods she was doing this. "Yeah! I don't have anything to do after school or anything." She swept a curl of hair to the back of her ear.

Out of control, Percy took in a breath. She was beautiful. Why hadn't he come to school any earlier? He wanted to face palm right there at that very moment, but that'd be embarrassing.

"Are you alright?" Percy saw Annabeth stare at him at the corner of his eyes. "You make these weird silly faces, as if you are in deep thought." She pointed a finger at his face and smiled. This time, her finger didn't point accusingly. Percy's heart leapt for a bit there. His face felt all hot like a heater.

"Uhh," he said idiotically.

Annabeth smiled wider, her cheeks reaching her eyes. Golden curls fell down her shoulders and face, like pure melting gold. She giggled at him, covering a hand over her mouth. "You're such a Seaweed Brain," she said in a matter-of-fact tone. She looked down to her desk, and Percy noticed her cheeks glowing a soft red.

"Seaweed Brain?" Percy's face scrunched up in complete puzzlement.

Annabeth ignored Percy. She then looked up at him. "So," she started, "what do you think about me tutoring you?" She raised one eyebrow, eyes sparkling in calculation.

"I'd be very happy to have you as a tutor," Percy replied. He didn't know why, but he reached out one finger and poked Annabeth in the cheek teasingly. _Her skin is so soft_, he thought.

Annabeth narrowed her grey eyes and poked a tongue out at him. "Seaweed Brain! Don't touch me!" Though she was scolding him, it didn't sound exactly like she was mad at him. The thought made Percy grin, and being the idiot he was, he continued to prod Annabeth everywhere around her body. Annabeth squealed.

"Wow," Percy breathed, still tickling her. "You're very ticklish, Wise Girl."

Annabeth abruptly sat up, her cheeks red crimson. "W-Wise Girl!?"

"Uh huh." Percy gave her a smug smile. "That's your new nickname. You think you're so smart! And you're a girl! Fits you perfectly." He dropped his hand from tickling her.

"Wow, that's such a great nick-"

_RINGGG!_

The bell interrupted Annabeth's sentence. This left her mouth hanging wide open, a finger pointing upwards. "Uhh," she said stupidly.

"Welp!" Percy stood up enthusiastically. His frame was so tall that Annabeth had to lift up her head to see his face. "It's time to go to our class! See you around, Wise Girl!" Percy swept his dark fringe off his eyes, and gave a quite handsome and charming smile toward her. Annabeth's heart exploded, yet she felt furious. Percy winked. And with that, he walked across the room and went out of the classroom.

Annabeth stared after the boy. How was this boy making her feel so... conflicted? She couldn't quite handle what was happening to her, so she grabbed her head, suddenly feeling dizzy.

"Annabeth!" she heard her friend's voice call out to her. "What are you doing!? We're going to be late for class!"

"I-I'm coming!" Before she ran to them, she glanced out the window, the bright sun radiating itself down on earth, and soft pink blossom petals falling down against the autumn wind. The scenery was so beautiful; so beautiful, that she smiled.

With that, Annabeth ran out of the room, her heart pounding still from the encounter of Percy Jackson. Oh, why did he make her feel this way?

_It doesn't matter_, Annabeth thought to herself, _I feel... happy_.

* * *

**Oh, thank you all for reading this...one-shot? I don't know. Maybe I will continue it, but for now, I just feel that this should be a one-shot. Sorry that I haven't improved my writing... Or to say, I've actually become worse than I was before. Whenever I read my old stories, I wince at how many mistakes that I had made. **

**Oh, well. :**

**I hope you enjoyed, and a rating would be very much appreciated!**

**Stay happy,**

**∆ TheDerpWriter**


End file.
